


❛ 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘯 ─ 𝐥. 𝐯𝐚𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐳

by alright_aphrodeity



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boy x boy, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alright_aphrodeity/pseuds/alright_aphrodeity
Summary: ❛ BUT IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT BUT MINE, IT WAS YOUR HEART ON THE LINE▏scarred by war, broken by grief, consumed by fear; a mask to cover it all. leonel accardi was slowly but surely losing his grasp on sanity, the grip of anger and despair pulling him further into his own mind with every passing day, yet he managed to hide it all with a smile and sarcastic comment.but when a handsome stranger comes crashing into his life on a flaming chariot pulled by pegasi, one that could see through his facade, will this stranger be able to pull him free from the grip of his demons? once again show him the happy side of life?but what if love isn't the only thing he finds... turns out his whole life may be a lie.▏I REALLY FUCKED IT UP THIS TIME, DIDN'T I MY DEAR ❜
Relationships: Leonel Accardi / Leo Valdez
Kudos: 3





	❛ 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘯 ─ 𝐥. 𝐯𝐚𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐳

GONE. Silena Beauregard was gone. Another friend Leonel Accardi had seen die that day. Killed by poison, and revealed to be the spy for Luke Castellan, something quite a few half-bloods would not be able to forgive easily, unlike Leonel and his half-sister, Clarrise la Rue. 

Her death only pushed them past their limit. Leonel could feel the strength of his father coursing through him, as if he was telling Leonel to give in to the urge to destroy the entire city if it meant getting to Kronos. 

Leonel was probably the most likable Ares child. Always having a good time and making friends with anyone that wanted to. As a result, not many had seen him truly angry before. Not like he was now.

His crimson eyes, a 'gift' from his father, glowed neon red, making it seem like he could cause you to spontaneously combust with just a glance.

His blade extended in his hand until it became a full lengthed spear. The celestial bronze blade at the end had red vines ingraved in. This weapon was a real gift from his father.

The mourners around them watched as he and Clarrise lept into battle. While Clarrise yelled insults and dared them to cross her, Leonel stayed silent, all his concentration and effort going into getting through the army and finding Kronos.

They both glowed, an aura of red fire flickering around them, the blessing of Ares, which only fueled Leonel with more strength.

He charged head first into the army. One of his best friends had given his life to save his. He had been to late to save his sister from a group of dracaenae. So far he was failing at keeping the people he loved alive, his hands and clothes stained with the blood of his best friend, a constant reminder.

He slashed and hacked at the monsters, killing dozens in a few minutes. Then when most thought he would've tired out, he let out a pained cry and charged ahead. 

"ARES!" 

He threw his arms into the air, fire shooting up from the ground and torching the Kindly Ones that were prepared to fly at him, as well as a broken down ambulance. His cabin mates and demigod friends stared in shock. The fire died after a few seconds, leaving a slightly charred, panting, son of Ares, and it appeared he had reached his limit.

His body ached with exhaustion, hand stinging from where it had been burned, clothes slightly charred and face drenched in sweat. His vision blurred and went black as he collapsed. Monsters grinned and growled at the sight.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the boy who would save the world or end it, ran towards the fallen warrior. Clarrise raced in after him, charging monsters like an angry bull. Percy slew monsters left and right, quickly and surely making his way to Leonel.

Percy and Leonel were good friends, Leonel having been with him on the quest to save Artemis from Atlas, and the quest through the Labyrinth. Leonel had even taken the weight of the world on his shoulders, just like he and Annabeth had, and he had a grey streak of hair to prove it.

No way in Tartarus was he letting Leonel die that day.

With Clarrise fighting off the monster horde like a demon on steroids, Percy managed to pull Leonel onto his back and run back to the Empire State building, where the Apollo kids could tend to his burns and wounds.

Leonel looked out at the canoe lake, seeing his friends swimming around and having a good time. For some reason that offended Leonel. They had lost great heroes, amazing people, good friends, that day, and they were acting as if none of it had happened.

Leonel looked down at his new scar, one he'd gotten when he had used fire in the battle. It was on his left hand, stretching from the back of his hand, down the side and along his wrist. Just then, he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"You... okay?" the di Angelo asked. Leonel didn't look at him. He knew Nico di Angelo wasn't the touchy-feely type. 

"When I fell out of it, we were at war. I wake up," he looked down at his scar. "they say we won," He turned and started walking past the son of Hades, stopping at his side so he was facing the opposite way. "they didn't say what we lost."

He walked away, deciding to go for a walk as he knew he wouldn't be getting sleep anytime soon.


End file.
